An Eremika Christmas 2!
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Heyo guys, due to the holidays being here, I couldn't help but create another Christmas special for my favorite ship. ENJOY! This Fanfic is not relevent to my first Eremika story last year, this is still a modern AU, but different story altogether. If you'd like to read the first one find my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, here's a warm, Eremika tragedy fanfic.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The month of December has just started, and Eren has big plans for him and his friend Mikasa.<p>

"Where are you Mikasa?" Eren races through his head with a running group around him.

First things first before the holiday's commence is the jingle bell run today, Eren wants to wait for her to show up so they can take the run together, but she hasn't shown up. The run has already begun, and Eren had to start without her. During his marathon run he took the race in a basic jog through the crowd of runners, walkers, and other joggers. Still, the only person on Eren's mind was Mikasa, and her absence startles him severely. His jog isn't really easing his mind at this though, for all he knew Mikasa is in a bad situation. By the time he made it to the finish line, in 30 minutes and 17 seconds, he checked his cell phone for any heads up on Mikasa… and jack squat. Nothing from Mikasa. Now Eren is freaking out a little, and the moment he stuffs his phone in his left pocket, he hightails it over to Mikasa's house in his PT cruiser.

Snow is falling very lightly, but the clouds are as gray dark clay. His windshield wipers aren't having any troubles with his vision, but this car's defrost sucks. It took a while for the heat to kick and warm up the car, but it eventually made it easier to drive in.

On his way over to the Ackerman's house, he notices a car wreck, and spots none other than Mikasa herself in shock in front of the cops. He almost slams his foot on the breaks at the realization he's bestowed. Luckily he parks behind the wreck a few good feet away. Eren shakes out of his seatbelt as if his car were about to blow up, and takes full flying towards Mikasa.

"Mikasa!" Eren rushes to her.

Whatever the case is, Mikasa comes charging for Eren in full tears and shakes. They collide in a fast and painful hug, and Eren can feel Mikasa shaking in her limbs to the point Eren has to keep her in their embrace so she can stand still. Eren can feel her stutter in her shellshock to what just happened that Eren has no clue of in the first place.

"What happened?" Eren asks while petting her silky, ebony hair.

"M-m-my-my-my parents…" Mikasa's teeth are chattering so loud, Eren can hear it, "They're dead!" Mikasa finally breaks down in tears.

Eren almost lost his grip on Mikasa, but he didn't lose his grip at all. His breathing escalated harder in his lungs as he saw the bodies in the shattered car, it's a miracle Mikasa survived unscathed. For that, Eren holds onto Mikasa much tighter, and he starts crying a smidgen. Not for Mikasa's loss, but for that Mikasa is still alive. Selfish it seems, but Eren can't help it… he's known this pretty little Asian for as long as he's known to walk. Eventually Eren fell to his own knees in smaller tears, but they're embrace remained the same.

For a while they stayed in their hug for till the cops became impatient with their mourning, "Ugh… you two?"

Eren and Mikasa let go of their warmth after rather slowly. Mikasa was still stuttering in her weeping, but Eren gathered himself up fairly quickly.

"Yes officer?" Eren wiped his tears and flicked them into the snow with his bare fingers.

"We'll have the paramedics pick up the bodies, but until then, we need this girl out of the vicinity, I assume you're a friend?" The young cop asked who must be new to the job.

"Yeah, I'm her friend. Ugh, Eren Jaeger." Eren tries to keep her complexion in check.

"Alright, get her and yourself out of this weather, we'll call you when things get settled here." The older cop who must be the veteran in the duo says to him since he doesn't seem to care too much as the younger cop.

Eren doesn't really care at the moment, he just see's to his closest friend, "Okay, I'll see to it."

Eren took a hold of Mikasa, and escorted her to his car, and they drove real smoothly out of the traumatized landmark that will be branded into Mikasa's mind forever.

The drive was melancholic, and silent, but neither of them didn't have the stomach to talk. The only sound illuminating in the car was the heater, and Mikasa's dying whimpering.

Eren finally made it to his apartment with Mikasa next to him. He unlocks the door, and the first thing he does is placing her on his couch. After some rustling in the hall closet he pulls out a blanket and drapes it over her shivering self.

"Mikasa… I-ugh." Eren tries to say something after all this time from a quiet drive over here.

"What do I do now?" Mikasa finally speaks after all that's happened.

Eren said nothing, he just breathes out from his nose, trying to figure out what to say.

"The only family I ever had were my parents, I have no one left."

"Mikasa…" Finally had the nerve to speak clearly, "I'm here. Right now, right in front of you." Eren kept a firm face on her, but to be honest, it kind of scares her.

"I've known you for as long I've been alive, and I promise you, I am just as family to you as your parents were. I can't fill the gap, but I will sure as hell do my best."

Eren can see a faint tear come down from Mikasa's right eye. Eren thought of an idea for a start.

"Wait here." Eren leaves for just a moment, and Mikasa gladly obeyed his request.

"You remember this here?" Eren comes back with a velvet scarf, "You gave me this on our first Christmas after high school. You told me, ' keep this scarf for me, and I'll never leave you' Now I want you to keep this scarf, so you know that I won't ever leave you."

Mikasa faintly nods her head, and just before Mikasa takes the scarf, Eren just ignored her hand and wrapped it over neck for her.

"Thank you, Eren."

"You know me, Mikasa, I take care of my friends."

"I know Eren. You always have."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I managed to find some time for another quick 5 chapter Christmas fanfic for my favorite OTP, but yeah, I still plan on coming back in the summer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here we go again, i plan on updating every Thursday, I'll try at least.**

* * *

><p>For the past three days, Mikasa has been living with Eren in his apartment. Well… more like inside Eren's closet, she took all the food, and threw out all of his clothes just so she could have some room inside, and just sit there and mope. She's taken care of everything, she even had a plug in there for her phone. It's scary for Eren, he's more worried of her wellbeing than his food supply.<p>

As helpful as Eren's words were to her and his scarf, but she just doesn't feel it at the moment. And that's when Eren snapped an idea in his head. He decided to call the day off today at his job at the Verizon IT department, and give Levi a call. Levi Ackerman, Mikasa's older cousin. As far as he know's he's already aware of the situation.

"C'mon pick up, pick up." Eren paces in front of his couch at the living room.

"Hello?" Levi finally picks up on the other line.

"Levi? It's Eren. You hear about, Mikasa's parents?"

"No shit Sherlock." Levi talks in his stubborn self as usual, "How's Mikasa, she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine… well, actually?"

"Well what?" Levi suddenly jumps in his voice, but still manages to keep his emotionless self in check.

"… She's been keeping herself in my closet for the past two days. I'll admit I'm scared for her." Eren rubs the back of his head.

"Well… alright, I'll be there in a few." Levi assures, but Eren's bad news doesn't stop there.

"Well yeah, she's not coming out… I offer her food, blankets, anything she may need, but she just leaves it to stay in my closet."

Levi stays silent for a moment to think, and process what he's said to him.

"Hmm… alright, I'm still on my way, but until I get there, don't leave her side, not even for the bathroom. I don't care if you have to stay behind that closet, do not leave her side. I'm worried of what she's doing in that closet."

"Ugh, I don't know if we're on the same page, but if we are, don't worry, all my knives and sharp objects are accounted for." Eren can't decide to hope whether Mikasa didn't hear that, or did hear that just to clarify she's still alive in there.

"Right, we're on the same page then, I'll be there ASAP." Levi hung up the phone immediately.

Eren did exactly as he was told, and luckily he already went to the bathroom. He just sat in front of the closet door, waiting, and hoping for Mikasa to say something just to know she's still alive in there.

"Please be okay in there Mikasa." Eren prayed, and begged.

"I'm fine, Eren." Mikasa suddenly said through the door, which made Eren jolt in relief.

"Okay." Eren suddenly gathered himself from that.

Slowly… very slowly, the closet door came open just a smidgen, and Mikasa grabbed a chunk of Eren's shoulder for comfort.

"Sorry for scaring you and Levi, I just needed solitude for a while. I'll come out once Levi gets here." Mikasa squeezed his shoulder a tad, but not enough to hurt him, "Can you come in?" Mikasa squeaked.

"Ugh… sure." Eren complied and she opened the rest of the closet for him.

He slowly crept his way to the other side of the tiny closet, and just sat across from Mikasa, who from the looks of it hasn't changed out of her PJ's.

"Did what I say to you not work?" Eren is talking about the advice he gave her when she first came to his apartment, he can only hope this isn't the point.

"No it did, it's just… I wanted to be alone for a bit." Mikasa brought up an understatement.

"It's been 2 days since you took all my food and did all of this, I think that's enough time."

"I get that… To be honest I still can't believe my parents died and I survived without a scratch let alone seclude myself in this closet." Mikasa scrunched her mouth underneath her new red scarf.

"… to be honest, I'm glad you're still here, and I wish your parents were here too, but there's nothing we can do now. Remember how I lost my mother?" Eren brought up someone he'd never thought of bringing up again.

"Yes." Mikasa faintly says.

"She died from a bullet after some crook took her for her purse. I was only 9 when that happened, and I never thought I'd recover from that. In the end, I realized that I never stopped going forward. No matter how much it hurts, I always kept going." Eren's words were inspirational, and it almost lifted her spirits. Just a tad.

That's when the door finally came knocking with a familiar midget of an older cousin behind the door.

"C'mon, let's go talk to Levi before he breaks down my door." Eren proposes with a good smile on his face.

"Okay." Mikasa hoists herself up with the help of Eren's firm hand.

Eren let Mikasa get out of the closet first, and she just took a seat on the couch. Eren unlocked the door, and Levi waited almost impatiently behind.

"Eren." Levi huffed.

"Levi, happy holidays." Eren tried to brighten the mood, but to no avail for Levi.

"Whatever… Mikasa!" Levi turned to his younger cousin, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Levi." Mikasa spoke a little louder

"Good… you're out of the closet, that's good… You know this isn't what your parents would want you know that?" Levi sounded a little straightforward, but that's how he always is.

"I know." Mikasa toned down from Levi's superiority at the moment.

Levi makes a quiet groan, and comes back to talking, "You gotta be strong, alright, for their sakes."

"Okay."

"Eren." Levi turns back to him.

"Sir?" Eren asks in the background of the conversation.

"You take care of Mikasa here, or else." Levi glares emotionlessly.

"Of course."

"Alright… Got any coffee? It's quite chilly out there."

"Ugh yeah it's in the kitchen."

"Alright." Levi makes his way towards the kitchen of where Eren directed.

During that time, Eren makes his way next to Mikasa.

"You feelin any better?"

"Yeah… do we have any Christmas movies?" Mikasa asks a very decent question.

"Ugh yeah, you wanna watch 'Elf'?" Eren offers.

She smiles a bit more, "I'd like that."

While Eren put on the movie, Levi steps out with something only he would have the nerve to say, "Eren, man your kitchen needs some sprucing up."  
>"I'm aware, Levi, I'm aware." Eren smiles behind Levi, and hits play on the tv.<p>

"Alright, well… with that out of the way, I'll see myself out." Levi finally exits the door, and leaves the two friends to watch their movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not the best ending for a chapter, but here you go.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, It's Thursday, and it's time for another update of this Christmas story.**

**BTW, my audioplay "Attack on Dragon" is coming on this upcoming Saturday, so be prepared for that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Mikasa's parents died, and the funeral is underway. For Eren, it just didn't feel right. Mikasa is having both her mother and father buried, and left to defend herself in this cruel world, it's so unheard of. The only trump card Mikasa had was Eren Jaeger. After the tragic accident, and the closet concealing, Mikasa decided to officially move in with Eren, and start from scratch. She may not like it, but she's willing to do whatever to get back on track.<p>

As the funeral carried on, Eren sat next to Mikasa in the empty front seat. All her relatives were either too far to make it, or never existed in the first place. Unless you count, Levi, a very distant cousin who's very emotionless, especially in situations like this. Mikasa laid her gentle head on Eren's shoulder as they watched their coffins lower down into the ground. Mikasa didn't dare look, and Eren didn't force her, so he watched for her. Watching this reminds Eren of his mother's funeral, sadly this doesn't feel as bad compared to Carla's funeral. Is it because these weren't his relatives, or was it just because his mother was all that died? Either way, he feel's selfish for thinking such greedy thoughts.

As the funeral closed, Eren kept his arms around Mikasa as he took them to the car. On their way home, it was just total silence, and to Eren that was probably the best idea right now. The snow flurried all around their drive home while the heat came through the vents sheltering them in its blanket of warm air. The traffic was slow, but neither of them cared, nor did they still talk. Only the sound of their breathing and heart beats are the only thing being heard.

Mikasa finally broke the silence, "Eren, thank you for being with me at the funeral." Mikasa tries to work a smile, but she's still not doing well from what she saw today.

Eren takes her hand and gives her knuckles a kiss for comfort, "Mikasa, I've been your friend for pretty much forever, I'm with you to the end of everything."

Those words have given Mikasa all the comfort she needed for the drive home. In fact, she's feeling better enough for Christmas music.

_Well way up north where the air get's cold, there's a tale about Christmas that you've all been told, and a real famous cat all dressed up in red, and he spends the whole year workin' out on his sled._

"I love this song." Eren said as he cranked up the volume for "Little Saint Nick", "I remember when we use to dance to this when we were kids."

"And then we'd eat all your mother's Christmas cookies." Mikasa added which brought a succulent smile on her face.

"Yeah… remember when we stole some of my mother's cookie dough?" Eren said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah… we got caught, but then you took the wrap for both of us."

"I did didn't I." Eren put on a proud smile on his face after hearing that.

By the time the drive ended which was filled with laughs and Christmas music they finally made it home to their apartment.

"Say Mikasa."

"Hmm?"

"You feel any better?"

"A little bit, but hey, you know what I've been noticing in this apartment?"

"And what's that?" Eren asks with fake curiosity in his voice.

"There's no Christmas decorations in this room. We should fix that." Mikasa suggests.

Her proposal puts a smile on Eren's face, it means she's feeling better. For that, he goes out of the door, and into his outside closet, which is provided for every apartment room, and pulls out his small sized Christmas tree.

"No need for lights, they're built in." Eren lugs out the heavy, and small box to the front door.

"Cool… Hmm, hey do you have any chocolate chips?" Mikasa asks while in the kitchen.

"Ugh… yeah, it's in the spice cabinet. If you're gonna make cookies I presume, you'll find flour in the fridge." Eren read Mikasa's idea in an instant. He's real good at reading his friend.

A small red blush struck her face as he answered, and all she did was answer, "Yes."

Eren gave her a light laugh, and directed her to the rest of the ingredients.

While she's in the kitchen, Eren thought he'd set up the tree, and it wasn't really that hard, just had to find a good spot for it. Which he did, on their main stool table. Last thing to do was to find a plug which was sitting right under the table. The lights went on instantly, which lit up the table pretty well.

After a while, Mikasa put the cookies in the oven, and went to see Eren, who was watching tv in the living room. Mikasa took a seat across the couch from Eren while he was watching "A Christmas Vacation".

"I love this movie." Mikasa smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Eren agreed.

After some time into the movie, Mikasa slowly creeped her way to Eren's left arm, and snuggled herself around it.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever considered going out with me?" Mikasa didn't regret her words, she means it.

But as for Eren? That hit him like a rock in the eye, but not as painful, "What?" Eren did regret that word.

"I'm serious. Would you date me despite for how long we've known each other?" Mikasa looks up to Eren in the face, "I know it seems weird, but I want to know, would you?"

"Well… I… I would… certainly, I'd definitely date you." Eren smiled very gladly.

Eren could almost see tears form up in Mikasa's eyes when he said that to her, but the moment didn't last long.

_Ding_

"Oh, the cookies are done." Mikasa said with a hint of melancholy.

"I'll help you out." Eren gave her some reprieve from the ruined moment.

"Thanks."

Eren and Mikasa considered this to be their first date. Eating cookies and milk while watching their Christmas movie.

"These are real good, Mika."

"Mika?" Mikasa was interested in that sudden new name.

"Thought it'd be a good nickname. It's cute."

At around the end of the movie, Mikasa let her head fall onto his shoulder, and she slowly fell asleep at around the end of the movie. Eren wanted to wake her up, and put her to bed, but he decided not to. So he picked her up to take her to his bed, and laid her on the other side. He removed her shoes and socks, tucked her in, and did the same for himself so he can join her in bed.

Mikasa was still asleep despite all that moving around, but before Eren could switch off the lights, he gave Mika a soft peck on the forehead.

"Good night, Mika." Eren whispered before going to sleep himself.

Little did Eren know that Mikasa smiled lightly behind Eren's back, and dozed off completely.


	4. Chapter 4

In the month of December, on Chirstmas Eve, Eren has been spending his holiday with his oldest friend, and first girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman. No one would've thought, but somehow this doesn't strike anyone. Mikasa finally went back to chatting with her girlfriends, after all the trauma that's happened to her. Eren has been catching up with work at the IT department. Everything and everyone is back on track.

With Christmas coming right around the corner, Eren and Mikasa thought it'd be a good idea to do some last minute Christmas shopping with each other. To be honest this is more like a date to them, all they really needed was just a present for Levi.

And if Eren and Mikasa know Levi he will flip for Cleaning supplies, especially the new Swiffer model.

"Oh we can just get that at kroger down the street." Mikasa answered, "I'm more concerned of what to get you, to be honest."

Eren looked over to her in the driver's seat, he smacked his lips, and gave the option some thought, for a while, Eren thought short of nothing, until the obvious shot up.

"I got it." Eren snapped, "If you can get Guardians of the Galaxy, then that'd be great." Eren smiled back at her, but she only took in a glimpse of him so she can focus on driving.

"So anyway, aside from Levi is there anyone else we need to get a present for?" Mikasa took them back on track.

"Umm, Armin is taken care of, Krista's good, Sasha got a restaurant gift card, easy as pie… I think it's just Levi."

"Oh in that case let's just get to Kroger, and we'll get some dinner."

"Okay." Eren said as Mikasa made a detour to Kroger, two blocks away.

The trip to Kroger wasn't bad at all, in fact they bought a nice cooked ham for tomorrow's lunch, on Christmas day. Eren unlocked their apartment door, and there they found their Christmas tree up and proud as any other tree. The best part for Eren is that Mikasa's standing right in front of it.

"I really like our tree Eren." Mikasa admired as she came closer to it.

"It's perfect because you're standing in front of it." Eren complimented to his girlfriend.

Mikasa lightly blushed to his sweet words, and looked back at him, "Well, I'm gonna put the ham in the fridge for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready for tonight's party." Eren said going in the direction of his room.

While Eren was changing into some more party fitting clothes, Mikasa went to do the same in her room.

The drive to Armin's house wasn't all bad, the only concern was all the cars jumbled in the driveway. Eren parked their car on the side of the road, and managed to make it through the thick snowy front yard.

"Hey guys!" Armin greeted as he opened the front door.

"Hey Armin, are we late?" Eren asked.

"No, you're just in time." Armin smiled with a big thumbs up, "C'mon, let's enjoy the party."

Eren and Mikasa step inside Armin's house to see that they're the last couple to show up. Jean is working on cutting up the ham while Ymir, and Krista are sipping on wine in the living room. Annie is pulling out the rolls from the oven while Sasha and Connie are conversing on the couch. The only two seats available are the small arm chairs. Eren and Mikasa set their presents around Armin and Annie's tree.

For a while, it's been nothing but social talk, and wine, until Jean finally finished cutting the ham. Dinner time has finally arrived. Everyone took in a quick prayer as custom before grub, and finally, Armin was the first to take a dab of dinner. The first thing Eren took a hold of was the sweet potatoes, and then some good ham. Mikasa took in some of Krista's green beans, and then some of the ham. Luckily Jean brought enough ham for seconds because everyone took some of that salted pork. Everyone dug in with no remorse, and it was certainly good.

"Alright everyone, time for presents." Armin announces to everyone.

As everyone began sorting out presents to everyone, they all dug in as fast as they went through the ham. Connie was given a new beanie hat from Sasha, and Sasha got her restaurant gift card from Mikasa. Mikasa of all people was given probably the best present of all.

"Everyone, this last gift is for Mikasa from me." Eren presented a small gift to Mikasa, about the size of a book. Mikasa is a tad baffled of what could be inside that wrapper. She slowly undid the tape so she can not feel like an animal scratching on paper. What was wrapped in the Christmas paper is something that almost made Mikasa stutter.

A picture of Eren and Mikasa as kids having fun in a pile of autumn leaves can really be mesmerizing. Along with her parents raking leaves.

"I found this picture of us in a pile of boxes in my storage box. Thought it'd be a good present." Eren rubbed the back of his head as he spoke his words.

Mikasa suddenly attacked him with a hug and tears.

Everybody was cooing their names as she hugged Eren, not giving a crap of what others are doing.

"Thank you Eren. I love you." Mikasa muttered.

Eren rubbed her back with his arms as she shook in his comfort.

"I love you too, Mikasa." Eren silently spoke.

The rest of the party was normal enough until Eren and Mikasa came home. With Mikasa's new present, she put it in a cozy little spot between the rest of Eren's photos. Eren snuck up behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek. When she was use to the moment, she rested her head on his shoulders, and took in his scent.

"I'm so glad I have you Mikasa." Eren said while rubbing her well-toned stomach.

"And I'm glad I have you." Mikasa turned towards Eren and gave her the most passionate kiss she's ever given. It was filled with all the love, and emotion she could conjure up in her system. Eren eventually sat down with the kiss still going, and then Mikasa took him down with her on top of him. They finally broke the kiss to breathe, and they just slept there for the rest of the night.

**(The End)**

**Sorry for that lousy ending, but I hope you enjoyed this story enough, anyway quick question everyone, I have 2 options for new fanfics; either a Shadow of Mordor AU, or a crossover with Tokyo Ghoul, which do you prefer? Lemme know in the reviews or PM me, have a good day, and don't forget to look up my audio "Attack on Dragon" on Youtube. Have a nice holiday.**


End file.
